Voice
by Lady of the Thorn
Summary: Rikku is being pulled to the Moonflow..Auron is with the boy who holds the keyblade..We don't always stay with the ones we love. And it hurts, but sometimes we just need a voice. Aurikku oneshot. I know this sucks. Help make it better by reviews please!


A/N: This is an Aurikku fic. It's actually sort of a Kingdom Hearts FFX crossover and nothing probably happens like it would, but hey, it's fanfiction. I get to take creative license. Well, I guess it would be more like KH2 since that's where Auron is supposed to show up. I also do not encourage, support, or condone pedophilia in any shape, way, or form. Still, if there is such a thing as true love, which I'm not sure I believe in, I think it doesn't care about age gaps. Besides, nothing happened, it was all very innocent…blah blah blah. If this offends you, I'm sorry that it does. But then again, it's not like I'm forcing you to read it. One last thing: I don't believe that real world rules apply to fiction anyway. So there.

Disclaimer: I do not own KH or FFX. I wish I owned Auron.

* * *

Rikku couldn't remember who had told her. Maybe it was in a dream or something. She didn't know. All she knew was that this was where her feeling was leading her. Leading her to that spot near Moonflow. The shoopuffs sleeping now, the night sky darkened, and pyreflies humming quietly and lighting the banks of the Moonflow. A small shudder coursed through her. This was a spot she couldn't forget. This was the spot where she had first joined Yuna on her pilgrimage, the spot that HE had first spoken to her with the famous line, "Open your eyes". She remembered opening her eyes and getting lost in the russet one of a man she knew now, was long gone. He had been long gone before then too, but she hadn't known at the time. She sat down at the edge of the water, sighing softly. Why was it here that she had been brought? Why here, at the start of bliss and pain and heartache and loss? Silent tears slipped out as she began to cry. 

"I miss you, you big oaf. I still love you."

Her whispers might have carried to the shoopuffs' ears. Several gave a mournful cry that matched her mood exactly. The pyreflies dances in front of her as she clutched her knees close and her head bowed down. It was gradual, first just the barest hint of it. Yet it grew louder and louder until there was no doubt: Rikku was hearing the Hymn of the Fayth. Wiping away the tears, she lifted her head to see the pyreflies grouping together, into some vague shape. She stood up and waded into the Moonflow, only ankle deep, to get a closer look. As she stood, a bright light shone from her heart at the cluster of pyreflies. Bewildered, she covered her eyes until the light softened and when she looked again there was a large keyhole. The Hymn seemed to get louder and sing from inside her.

"Rikku"

Was it imagination? Did she truly hear the longed for voice, right behind that keyhole? She stepped forward and heard a strange unlocking sound. The keyhole disappeared and a wall of light appeared.

"Rikku"

There it was again. Did she dare cross the threshold into that place? Was it the Farplane? Was it him who was waiting and calling for her? She stretched out a hand to touch the light, but it dissipated, pyreflies flying off, leaving her with the sense that she had wasted too much time and had now lost the only chance she would ever have. It was enough to make anyone despair, but for the voice. The voice had given her a strength she felt she had been lacking for so long.

"Thank you," she whispered as she left, not bothering to look back. She knew now, that life would be calm. She knew now, that she could live.

Auron looked at the empty space. For a few moments he had seen her again. He felt her walking away and he felt that he had given her a lightness that she had needed. He only wished that he had felt the same.

"Hey, are you alright? We locked the Keyhole so now your world is safe. But we've gotta go now." Sora smiled at the man. "Besides, I think Hades is holding another tournament at the coliseum."

Auron nodded silently and they went back to the gummi ship. As they sped off, he looked back at the world he had loved in and fought in and died to protect. And he thought of her. Shaking his head, he said, "No, it's not my world. It hasn't been my world for a long time. It's her world and I hope she is safe and happy in it"

And so a legend left his story behind to begin a new one as a minor player in another big scheme to save the world. Sorry, worlds. Plural.

We shall never see each other again in this lifetime but somehow I know you're still there. Wait for me…

* * *

I hope you all liked it. Please review. It makes my heart sing. Or something like it. 

-Hajan Rana

Najeafc syga sa rybbo!


End file.
